1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of storing solar energy.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known to charge strips of electret producing material with electrical current to change the same into strips of electret means.
For example, see the following two items:
(1) U.S. Pat. to Brown et al, No. 3,487,610 PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. to Hudis, No. 3,783,588 PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. to Candor, No. 3,966,575
Item (1) above appears to continuously form a strip of electret material by imposing an electrical charge against one side thereof while the strip of electret producing material is moving and is at 25.degree. C. to change the material into electret means and the changed material is subsequently made into electrostatic filter means wherein the electret material itself separates particles from fluid passing through the electrostatic filter means by the resultant electrostatic field means created by the electret material.
Item (2) above appears to likewise form strips of electret material that is subsequently utilized to form electrostatic filtering means, item (2) first heating the electret producing material before charging the same with electrical current and thereafter cooling the material to change the same into electret means.
It is also well known to provide an electrostatic separation apparatus that has alternately arranged non-uniform fields created between two strips of electret material.
For example, see the following item:
Item (3) above creates a plurality of alternately arranged non-uniform electrostatic fields respectively between large and small charred electrodes so that material or fluid can be passed through the non-uniform fields to be acted upon by such non-uniform fields.